Shaggy Rogers (T H O T S L A Y E R's proposal)
Tier: 10-B, '''up to '''Low 2-C | 2-A | '''At least '''Low 1-C, '''possibly far higher '''Name: '''Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Holder of the original Scoobert Doobert, Participant in the Multiverse Tournament | Master of Ultra Instinct, "The one who stands above man and god", The Shaggy-Above-All | Master of Causality, God's chosen successor '''Origin: '''Unknown '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''22 | At least 10,000 years old by the end of the tournament | Timeless '''Classification: '''Human, wielder of the Ultra Instinct, God's successor '''Powers and Abilities: Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Awakened Power (Ultra Instinct), Extrasensory Perception, Energy Projection, Time Manipulation, Durability Negation (With "Divine Sword Norville"), Statistics Amplification (By consuming Scooby Snacks), Absorption (Can absorb magical attacks, and convert them into power), Summoning (Can call "Mystery Ex Machina" to him from great distances), Resistance (Existence Erasure and Soul Manipulation), Weapon Mastery (Axes) | All previous abilities to vastly greater extents, plus Teleportation and Aura (Fear Inducing and Overwhelming, plus small-scale Catastrophe Inducing), Astral Projection and Conceptual Manipulation | All previous abilities, plus Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Empathic and Moral Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Attack Potency: Average Human Level, up to Universe Level+ '(Broke Donkey's jaw, Was able to hurt Shrek, albeit not very significantly) | At least '''Multiverse Level+ '(Destroyed Shrek's swamp, which existed in every universe that God had witnessed, on a conceptual level, Defeated 0x form Mario, who exists in an infinite amount of Universes simultaneously) | At least 'Low Complex Multiverse Level '(Inherited the power of God, who was able to create the "High Keys", which could access higher dimensions), possibly far higher (God has been stated to transcend the universe entirely, though it is unknown if this is 100% true) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Blitzed 0x form Mario, whose speed was recorded at at least 431,789,342,418 m/s while casual) | Far Higher than previous forms | 'Omnipresent '(Gained all the powers of God, who stated that he was "At every possible destination as well as every impossible one, simultaneously") 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '(Broke Donkey's Jaw, Shrek himself admitted to be incapable of this feat) | Far higher than previous forms '''Striking Strength: Regular Human Level, up to Universe Level+ | '''At least '''Multiverse Level+ | '''Unknown, likely far higher than previous forms '''Durability: Regular Human Level, up to Universe Level+ '(Survived Exposure to Shrek's swamp and even matched the ogre himself while subjected to it, Shrek stated that those who were not welcome would certainly die in the swamp, and none were welcome) | At least '''Multiverse Level+ '(Was completely unaffected by Shrek's swamp, Showed no signs of harm after taking a direct punch from Sky Form Bowser) | At least 'Low Complex Multiverse Level '(Would likely survive the death of the five-dimensional universe) '''Stamina: '''Very high (Fought several thugs at once, without tiring) | Higher, likely Infinite (Was involved in several taxing battles, but showed no signs of tiring) | Infinite '''Range: Standard Melee Range | '''Same, '''Kilometres '''through various energy-based attacks | '''Universal, likely higher as God Standard Equipment: '''Scooby Snacks, Stylish clothes | Mystery Ex Machina (The true form of the Mystery Machine, a large colourful axe that Shaggy can telekinetically call to himself) | The amorphous robe of god '''Intelligence: '''Very High (Has assisted in solving numerous mysteries as well as some unreasonably complicated ones) | '''Omniscient '''as God '''Weaknesses: '''Hunger, scrawniness | None notable '''Notable attacks/Techniques: * Divine Sword Norville: '''Shaggy does a single downward swipe. that appears to be slow and easy to dodge, however the point of maximum impact is actually just in front of it, meaning that dodging the attack is dangerous. This attacks has been shown to be able to cleave Shrek in two. It is said to ignore durability. * '''Ray of Scoobert: '''Shaggy raises his index finger heavenward. Moments later, a collection of rays descend from the heavens and destroy the environment around him. Due to the sheer amount of lasers, it is incredibly difficult to dodge. * '''Zoinks Cannon: '''Shaggy is also able to convert the rays from "Ray of Scoobert" into a singular powerful beam, by using the keyword "Zoinks!" * '''Ultra Instinct: '''Shaggy is able to temporarily engage a form where all his abilities peak, and he is able to defeat the toughest of foes with relative ease. The drawback is that this state only lasts for around 20 seconds, but in this moment Shaggy's physical and mental prowess is staggering. '''Key: Base | Ultra Instinct | After becoming God 'Feats: ' * Broke Donkey's jaw, finally shutting him up. A feat, Shrek admitted, he had not been able to accomplish. * Temporarily Fought Shrek in his swamp, and was able to keep up with him in his Base Form. * Cut Shrek in two with a single strike when in Ultra Instinct. * Blocked most of 0x form Mario's strikes while in Base Form. Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Ultra Instinct Category:Omniscience Category:Omniprescence Category:Humans Category:Superhuman Category:Gods Category:Pointless category Category:Second pointless category